Steve McCaffery
Steven McCaffery (born January 24, 1947) is a Canadian poet and academic. Life McCaffery was born in Sheffield, England. He earned a B.A. in English and philosophy from Hull University, an M.A. from York University, and a Ph.D. in poetics, English, and comparative literature,from the State University of New York at Buffalo (SUNY Buffalo).Steve McCaffery, Poetry Foundation. Web, May 8, 2017. He moved to Toronto in 1968. In 1970, he began collaborating with Rafael Barreto-Rivera, Paul Dutton, and bpNichol in the sound poetry group, The Four Horsemen. He has worked as a professor at York University. He holds the Gray Chair at SUNY Buffalo. He is married to poet Karen Mac Cormack. Writing Talonbooks: "McCaffery's poetry attempts to break language from the logic of syntax and structure to create a purely emotional response. He has created three-dimensional structures of words and has released a number of sound and video works, often in collaboration with other poets."Steve McCaffery, TalonBooks. Web, May 8, 2017. Recognition McCaffery has twice received the Gertrude Stein Award for Innovative North American Poetry. His poetry books The Theory of Sediment (1991) and Seven Pages Missing (2000) were each nominated for a Governor General’s Award. Publications Poetry *''Carnival: The first panel, 1967-1970''. Toronto: Coach House. 1973. *''Dr. Sadhu's Muffins: A book of written readings''. Erin, ON: Press Porcépic, 1974. *''Broken Mandala''. Toronto: Ganglia Press, 1974. *''Ow's Waif, and other poems''. Toronto: Coach House, 1975. *''Intimate Distortions: A displacement of Sappho''. Erin, ON: Porcupine's Quill, 1979. *''Carnival: The seond panel, 1970-1975''. Toronto: Coach House, 1979. *''Cap Ture''. Toronto: Curved H&Z, 1981. *''Knowledge Never Knew''. Montreal: Véhicule Press, 1983. *''Panopticon''. Toronto: Blewointment Press, 1984; Toronto: BookThug, 2011. *''Evoba: The investigations meditations, 1976-1978''. Toronto: Coach House, 1987. *''The Black Debt''. London, ON: Nightwood Editions, 1989. *''Theory of Sediment''. Vancouver: Talonbooks, 1991. *''From Theory of Sediment''. Elmwood, CT: Potes & Poets Press, 1991. *''The Cheat of Words''. Toronto: ECW Press, 1996. *''The Entries''. London, ON: Writers Forum, 1996. *''Seven Pages Missing''. Toronto: Coach House **''Volume I: Selected texts, 1969-1999'', 2000 **''Volume II: Ungathered works'', 2002. *''Slightly Left of Thinking: Poems, texts and post-cognitions''. Tucson, AZ: Chax Press, 2008. Non-fiction *''North of Intention: Critical writings, 1973-1986''. New York: Roof Books, 1986. *''Prior to Meaning: The protosemantic and poetics''. Evanston, IL: Northwestern University Press, 2001. Edited *''Sound Poetry: A catalogue'' (edited with bpNichol). Underwich Editions, 1978. *''Rational Geomancy: The kids of the book-machine: The collected research reports of the Toronto Research Group, 1973-1982'' (edited with bpNichol). Vancouver: TalonBooks, 1992. *''Imagining Language: An anthology'' (edited with Jud Rasula). Cambridge, MA: MIT Press, 1998. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Steve McCaffery, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center, Inc. Web, May 8, 2017. Audio / video *''Steve McCaffery'' (cassette). Buffalo, NY: Granolithic Productions, 1996. See also *Sound poets *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Steve McCaffery at the Poetry Foundation *Steve McCaffery @ EPC Electronic Poetry Center *Steve McCaffery at PoemHunter (6 poems) ;Audio / video *Steve McCaffery at PennSound *Steve McCaffery at YouTube ;Books *Steve McCaffery at Amazon.com ;About *Steve McCaffery at the ''Canadian Encyclopedia'' *Steve McCaffery at University of Buffalo *Trans Avant-Garde: Rain Taxi interview with McCaffery. Category:1947 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian poets Category:People from Sheffield Category:Language poets Category:York University faculty Category:University at Buffalo faculty Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Canadian academics Category:Poets